vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Oshiete!! Mahou no Lyric
thumb|300px|Hatsune Miku - Oshiete!! Mahou no LyricOshiete!! Mahou no Lyric (教えて！！魔法のLyric / ¡Dime La Palabra Mágica!) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Nos cuenta cómo va la cita entre Miku y el usuario que utiliza el programa de Vocaloid 2. Intérpretes: Hatsune Miku y MEIKO (Coros) Música y Letra: TageponG (Chom-P) *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS STARDOM 3 *VOCALO SMILE feat. Hatsune Miku *Vocalo Choumix feat. Hatsune Miku *Oshiete!! Mahou no Lyric / CD Letras Kanji= ちょっと ウンザリしちゃう そんな恥ずかしい言葉 いえるわけないじゃない ちょっと イライラするわ たりないとこある私 おもしろがっているのね 割と近い未来から あなたのもとにきたけど いつだって 今だって あなたはいじわるばかり だけどこの私には あなたしかいないの もうちょっと やさしくしてくれていいじゃない！ どうか Lovely Song うたわせて キラメク Lylic 教えて 電気仕掛けの魔法 かけてあげましょう そうよ Heart to heart つたわるよに こころの Rhythm きかせて だけどあの約束は わすれないでね I will be with you forever ちょっと ワクワクするかも あれこれ試してみたい もっと触ってみて ちょっと そのつまみはいじらないでお願い 変な声が出ちゃうから 浜松あたりから あなたのもとにきたけど まだ生まれたばっかりよ 重いなんて 失礼ね いつになったらおもいきり 歌わせてくれるの？ 怖がっていないで やってみようよ ほら どうか Sweet Song やさしくね 泣けちゃう Lylic おしえて 電気仕掛けの魔法 かけてあげましょう そうよ カーソ\ル越し伝わる あなたのぬくもり 重なり合っていつか ひとつになれる I will be with you forever 輝けるメロディ 世界中伝えたい ただそのためだけに 私は生まれてきたの いっしょに歩いていけば できるよステキな歌 みんなのこころに ひびかせよう さあ どうか Lovely Song うたわせて キラメク Lylic 教えて 電気仕掛けの魔法 かけてあげましょう そうよ Heart to heart つたわるよに こころの Rhythm きかせて だけどあの約束は わすれないでね I will be with you forever |-| Romaji= Chotto unzari shichau sonna hazukashii kotoba ieruwakenai ja nai chotto iraira suru wa tarinai toko aru watashi omoshiro gatteiru no ne wari to chikai mirai kara anata no moto ni kita kedo itsudatte ima datte anata wa ijiwaru bakari dakedo kono watashi ni wa anata shikainai no mou chotto yasashiku shite kurete ii ja nai! Douka Lovely Song utawasete kirameku Lyric oshiete denki shikake no mahou kakete agemashou Sou yo Heart to heart tsutawaru yo ni kokoro no Rhythm kikasete dakedo ano yakusoku wa wasurenaide ne I will be with you forever chotto wakuwaku suru kamo arekore tameshite mitai motto sawatte mite chotto sono tsumami wa ijiranaide onegai hen na koe ga dechau kara Hamamatsu atari kara anata no moto ni kita kedo mada umareta bakkari yo omoi nante shitsurei ne itsu ni nattara omoikiri utawasete kureru no? kowagatte inaide yatte miyou yo hora Douka Sweet Song yasashiku ne Nakechau Lyric oshiete denki shikake no mahou kakete agemashou sou yo kaasoru goshi tsutawaru anata no nukumori kasanariatte itsuka hitotsu ni nareru I will be with you forever kagayakeru merodi sekaijuu tsutaetai tada sono tame dake ni watashi wa umarete kita no isshoni aruite ikeba dekiru yo suteki na uta minna no kokoro ni hibikaseyou saa |-| Español= Se que soy un poquito aburrida Pero esas palabras tan vergonzosas, no hay manera de que las pueda decir. Se que estas un poco frustrado. Pero no he tenido suficiente diversión. El futuro que está a la vuelta de la esquina, quiero pasarlo junto a ti. En cualquier momento, ahora mismo. Aunque seas malo conmigo Pero este yo, sólo quiere pedirte una cosa ¿¡Acaso no puedes ser más amable conmigo!? Es por eso que voy a cantar es amorosa canción. Así que dime esa brillante letra. Este dispositivo mágico tiene magia, vamos a lanzarla De corazón acorazón lo voy a transmitir Escucha el ritmo con el corazón Es por eso que esa promesa, no debes olvidarla. I will be with you forever (Estaré contigo, por siempre) Creo que me estoy excitando Quiero hacer estoy y aquello, para poder sentir más. Oye, ese pequeño boton, no lo aprietes por favor. Me podría salir una voz muy rara. Quiero estar en Hamamatsu, junto a ti. Pero todavía estoy naciendo, es por ello que puedo ser pesada o grosera ¿Cuando me dejarás cantar con todo mi corazón? No tengas miedo, vamos a intentarlo. Oye Esta dulce canción la voy a cantar Así que dime esa letra, que hace llorar. El dispositivo electronico tiene magia, vamos a lanzarla Así es, desde el cursor podrás transmitir tu calor Algún día nos encontraremos y seremos uno. I will be with you forever (Estaré contigo, por siempre)